Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Mountain Town
by XxGaaMatsuxSasuSakuxX
Summary: When the boys and some of they people they know are recruited into Hope's Peak Academy out of the blue, they all have the misfortune to find out what deadly task this mystery school has hidden away from them. Their once peaceful little lives are shattered and are thrown into a world of chaos to which they haven't seen. {Contains violence, gore, swearing, angst and a voting roster}


_A/N/intro: Hello, welcome to the Dangan Ronpa/South Park story. As we know, it will follow the storyline but with plenty of changes. Now a couple things before the story._

_1. Before I even so much as touch a new chapter, depending on the previous chapter I will ask you to vote on the victim/murderer will be in the given situation._

_2. There will be implied; Style, Stendy, Creek, Cryde and some other ships possibly but we'll see._

_3. Kenny will die early in this (reasons are not given but should be obvious other than the reason he always dies)._

_4. Everyone's ages are bumped up so the group is 18 and any or all children are at least 13._

_5. At the end of each chapter is a survivour counter and roster._

_6. Kenny will NOT be an option as he will be killed extremely early._

_Now, on with the story!_

_Chapter 1; Behind Hopes Peak Academy's doors_

In the heat of the city, four teenagers stood outside large gates with a proud school behind. Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormic along with a few select people also from their town had been selected to come here. They had looked confused, Kenny especially since the school said he would have all accomidations and he would be paid for in terms of his flight.

"Well..." Cartman put a hand on one of the gates. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"Probably inside." Kyle sighed, looking at Stan. "They must've gone in without waiting for us, agreeable?"

Stan nodded, his eyes scanning up and down the school entrance. "Yeah, I should think so. But dude...this seems a little..._off_ doesn't it?"

"_Off_ how Stan?" Kyle'shead tilted, a few red locks brushing his face.

"Think about it." The raven head moved to the gates, turning to face his companions. "They didn't pick anyone but people from our town from what I heard, but _**why**_? What makes South Park so special that they picked over ten people from our quiet, desolite mountain town? I mean, I think it's a little..._odd_."

Kenny put a hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed as he and the other two went behind. Stan huffed as he followed as well. All four of them suddenly felt sick and dizzy as they dropped to the ground like flies, practically watching light fade to black. As Stan awoke, he looked around, there was no one person around him now. Feeling worried, he picked himself up and searched the room for an exit, finding nothing but steel plate walls attached by wroght iron bolts that he mistook for an actual door. His hand then hit the doorknob he wanted, pushing forward, he made it to a long corridor to see Kyle did the same in the room across the way.

"Dude!" Stan cried as he ran up to the redhead and hugged him. "Kyle dude I'm so glad you're okay! That means Cartman and Kenny are alive too!"

"Yeah but...where's the exit Stan?"

"...Kyle...I didn't see anything in those rooms to count for an exit..."

The two boys stayed silent as they moved down. A glitter caught their eyes as they pushed open another door leading to a gymnasium, within it's confines were the faces of people they knew. One small black haired boy pushed through the crowd, his eyes red and swollen from what appeared to be crying. Kyle'seyes widened as he ran over to the young boy, tears falling from his eyes and he wrapped his arms around the smaller one.

"Ike! Oh my god Ike what the hell are you doing here!?"

"I-I don't know Kyle! Karen is here too, we're really scared! We just passed out walking into the gates and woke up in a weired room."

Kenny walked over with his little sister, Karen as if on cue. "We all woke up like that. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, hell even Henrietta too! What the hell is going on? Karen's been shaking and crying the moment she woke up from what Ike told me."

"That's what we wanna know too Kenny." Craig said in a bored tone. "Some crazy asshole just one day decides to pull us all from our town for "_**special learning suited to us**_" and then locks us up like this."

Tweek walked nex to Craig, tugging his blond hair. "T-Trying to figure all this out is way too much pressure! I-I just wanna go home!"

"Okay!" Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Relax, we just need to calm down, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this."

"It's simple!" A voice suddenly boomed from a podium farthest from the door, a dual coloured, black and white bear got on the podium. "I have a very special program indeed." It stated proudly. "But first, I am Monokuma and I will be your principal while you are here."

"Taking orders from a teddy bear? You conformists went all out didn't you?" Henrietta remarked, taking a quick puff of her cigarette. "This is stupid, can we just get out of here?"

"No smoking in here!" Monokuma snapped, getting down and snatching the item from the goth. "I said not in here, in the garden it's free and no limits. Now I am glad you asked about getting out because you _aren't_."

"N-Not getting out?!" Clyde repeated worryingly. "As in...ever?"

Monokuma only laughed at Clyde. "Upupupupu~ Nope not now not ever, you will all live here for all your lives."

"What!?" Wendy gasped.

Bebe clenched her hands into fists. "You can't do that you sick bastard!"

Token walked behind Bebe, a fire of anger in his eyes too. "Yeah we have homes! Families!

"I-Is there a way to get out?" Karen asked shakily, her hug tightening on Kenny.

"All you have to do is **graduate**!"

"And Monokuma..." Kenny gulped. "How do we graduate?"

"You..." Monokuma paused for a moment. "Have to _**kill someone**_, otherwise you're all staying here."

"O-OH JESUS! I-I DON'T WANNA KILL SOMEONE NNGH" Tweek practically screeched.

"Yeah dude!" Kyle held Ike closer. "If you think for one second that we'll just kill each other, you're more than wrong!"

Monokuma once again laughed. "You have the potential." He said coolly. "All you need is the drive to do so, I'll leave you to explore. I have business to attend to. Hope you will like the presents in your rooms too when you get to them." He laughed as he walked off the podium and out of the gym, leaving everyone else to look at each other with all kinds of mixed looks about the particular topic. Until...

"Hold it!" Kenny called, running to Monokuma with an angered expression. "How dare you imply that we kill each other! We all trust each other deeply and two sets of all of us are family for god sake!" He picked up Monokuma with anger in his eyes. "If you make someone touch my little sister I swear to god I will rip your hea-"

Monokuma wriggled violently in Kenny's grip. "Acts of **violence** towards the principal are forbidden! Don't make me activate my _**summoning spell**_!"

Kenny let a low growl seep from his throat. "TRY ME!" He snapped viciously. "SEE WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS I DARE YOU TO DO IT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUFFED, CHEAP PEICE OF CRA-" Kenny suddenly felt sharp objects go right through him. "W-What the hell? W-What is this?" He looked to see spikes and spears un every direction of his body. He looked at everyone before falling on his back and the spikes went further in.

"Kenny!" Karen cried, running to his body. Her heart broke seeing her brother's bloody, impaled corpse. "OH MY GOD!"

"YOU KILLED KENNY!" Stan screamed after her.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle followed up.

Monokuma came back up shortly after. "Whoa he was agressive!" He sighed in relief as he took a stand in front of them again. "Let that rule be known and him as the demonstration. Now run along little ones. There is lots to see upupu~"

After Kenny's death, they explored what they only could. Stan and Kyle, including Ike, looked around the cafeteria and pool area. Cartman and Karen looked at the rooms and all things down that hall. Craig and his group and the girls looked in the other halls and classrooms. Each group had hoped to find an exit, each just as disappointed to find none. At the same time, everyone was trying to find some kind of comfort as they sat at the tables in the cafeteria and relayed all their information.

Wendy was shaking in her seat and Stan sat next to her, attempting to reassure her that things would be okay. "S-Stan..." She quietly muttered. "Stan we can't all kill each other, but then we won't ever get out of here!" Her face landed into his chest as she began to sob loudly, Ike and Karen following shortly after. "I'm not built to kill Stan! None of us are!"

"Actually I am." Cartman smirked as he raised his hand, his gaze shifting to Kyle. "And I know just who I would kill."

Ike began to sob louder as Kyle tried to shush him. "Fuck off Cartman! This isn't funny at all! I swear to God mess with me or Ike and I will-"

"Kyle, Kyle relax!" Token rubbed Kyle's back. "It's only Cartman, don't let him get to you. I'm sure he won't touch you or Ike."

"He better not..." The rehead muttered. "Otherwise I'm gonna..."

"Thinking like that, is not going to make you any better than him." Henrietta scoffed, looking out the window.

Monokuma then appeared on a nearby screen as his voice boomed. "Bin-bon-bon-boooooong~ It is almost night time, please get to your rooms immediately. See you all at seven tomorrow morning. Sleep well and with one eye open upupupupu~"

Each went to their rooms, looking at what Monokuma had left them in their rooms. They were DVDs or letters or audio/video footage. Cartman looked at his, a heart warming video of his mother wishing her little boy safe times in the school. That is, until tne video gliched, a frame of his house all destroyed and blood everywhere in the house. He assumed everyone else had the same thing because, not a second after that ended, he heard crying echo in the halls.

Wendy was in the hallway, once again screaming, crying, and begging to be let out. She slammed her fists on the wall, causing them to bruise over. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, making everyone pour into the halls. "DAMN IT LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! PLEASE LET ME OUT MONOKUMA! PLEASE!"

A heartbroken Stan walked her way and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Shhh Wendy..." He hushed her, stroking her hair gently. "It's alright Wendy, I'm sure that whatever you saw didn't happen. No one is going to hurt you I promise. All the guys agreed to make a rule that says no one person can wander around at this time of night. Don't worry about it."

"I want out..." She said again, her silent sobs growing into shrieks. "I WANT OUT OF HERE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Kyle looked around, everyone was just as disheartened. And Henrietta, despite attempts to keep a poker face, Kyle noticed her face nearly grow pale and her body shook. He took note that at this point, no matter who they were, they were all scarec to death. This was a life or death situation and there was no way in hell anyone was officially going to get out alive. This began their new despair filled school days.

**Surviving roster**

1. Stan

2. Kyle

3. Cartman

4. Kenny

5. Craig

6. Tweek

7. Clyde

8. Token

9. Ike

10. Wendy

12. Bebe

13. Karen

14. Henrietta

_**Survivor count; 13**_

**Voting panel**

Stan

Kyle

Cartman

Craig

Tweek

Clyde

Token

Ike

Wendy

Bebe

Karen

Henrietta

_A/n; And now the voting session. Please tell me who you would all like to see as the VICTIM. The murderer voting doesn't happen until the end of the victim chapter. So without much delay, cast your votes._


End file.
